The invention relates to an auto shut-off apparatus for cassette tape recorders, and more particularly to such apparatus which automatically stops the operation of the recorder in connection with the cessation of rotation of the tape rewind or tape supply shaft when a tape end is reached.
A variety of auto shut-off apparatus is known and employed for automatically stopping the operation of the tape recorder when a tape end is reached during a record or playback operation. However, no apparatus has been proposed which achieves a similar function during a tape rewind operation because of the complex arrangement which results.